


【FGO同人】做壞事

by m53028



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m53028/pseuds/m53028
Summary: Create by 雪牢#伯爵咕噠♀️#R18含性描寫注意#劇情都是即興想的#在彷徨海響應第二次召喚後的事#人物可能OOC





	【FGO同人】做壞事

被自己當作裝飾舉起的酒杯被少女偷偷地輕碰了一下，半滿的紅酒隨即搖曳出妖艷的波動，敲出玻璃與玻璃間共嗚的和音。

“不如我們一起逃跑吧…”她走到面容不善、對這場派對實在煩躁不已的男人身邊，雙手擺成話筒的手勢朝他說起了悄悄話。

愛德蒙．唐泰斯頗為詫異地抬頭，在彼此的四目對視間領悟到，她並不是在開玩笑，而是認真地對他發起了邀請。

“好，一起逃跑吧，我的共犯者…”在新任所長戈爾德爾夫滔滔不絕地演講下，他們不動聲色地悄然離開這個小型派對的現場。藤丸立香一邊握住男人的幾根手指，一邊在走廊上蹦蹦跳跳地走路，刻意仿製迦勒底的設計而建造的長長走廊，依然保留了可以觀賞外面南極雪景的玻璃幕牆，但彷徨海基本上什麼都不缺，卻偏是沒有高山和雪景。

“長期都被關在壓抑的環境下，人類脆弱的神經會變得多疑敏感起來，因此適當的天然裝飾是必要的，你們偶爾也會想曬曬太陽看看日光對吧。”小小的萬能之人對著初落成的玻璃幕牆如此頭頭是道地說著，所以為了讓新迦勒底的氣氛能夠多一分開揚和消除封閉壓抑的負面感覺，玻璃幕牆外額外加上了一層電子顯示屏幕，能夠自動跟著時間去改變外面的「景色」。

比方說現在，因為正值夜深，電子顯示屏幕漸漸降低了亮度，切換成墨藍的夜空和高掛著的明月，確實讓少女意識到，現在應該是要睡覺的時間。

即使這個夜空、這個明月、這個光芒是虛假的，可是美麗的東西始終是美麗的，其背後製作者的心意是難以仿製的。

雖然嘴上說著一起從這個派對上逃跑，可是在四周皆是空白、且圍繞著層層濃霧的彷徨海上，猶如在散步的他們又能逃到那裡去呢？本來想對她的戲言一笑置之，但隨即看見她在清冷月光下的笑容，愛德蒙頓時懂了，他們能不能成功逃跑出去並不重要，對她來說最重要的是他們二人一起逃跑的這個行為。

她只是享受著與男人手拉手展開逃跑的旅程罷了。

本以為這趟小小的逃跑之旅會以藤丸立香的房門為終點，愛德蒙會在她關上房門前抬手掀起她額前的髮，在額頭印下晚安吻的同時教會了她晚安的法文，然後用一副護送她回去成功的樣子看著少女關門，再重新融入她的影子內繼續他不分白日晝夜的守護。

不過事實總是會與想像中的有所出入，因為過份地在意著少女在步行間搖曳飄蕩的白紗裙擺，結果直到腳步停下的一刻愛德蒙才發現，他被帶到自己的房間門前。

下意識地，愛德蒙欲意將御主拉走，帶離這個地方。

“你的房間不可以嗎？岩窟王。”感受到手指的收緊，藤丸立香找回主動權回握他。

“不是不可以...只是房間內的情況很糟糕。”糟糕？明明入住新迦勒底才不久的時間，沒想到會如此迅速地將房間弄亂。認為男人口中所說的「糟糕」僅是普通男性常有的亂丟東西問題，她渾不在乎地拉著他開門進內，慣性開啟牆壁上的燈制按鈕，但料想中的燈光沒有亮起，關上房門後裡面一片漆黑，伸手不見五指。

藤丸立香發出了困惑的聲音，她邁步踏出了第一步，結果玻璃被踏碎的聲音咔嚓響起，霎時間讓她誤以為自己腳上套著的高跟鞋要碎掉似的。

被窗簾過濾了大部份的淡光合時地照入房內，原來她所踩到的是碎掉的鏡子和燈管。

每一個房間都會配置的等身鏡子，被人為破壞了，然後波及到天花板上的燈管，以致無法開燈…

從空氣中讀取到他的沉默，御主瞬間意識到他話中所說的「糟糕」是指什麼意思，她轉身摸黑來到他的身前，依舊是拉著他的手沒有離開。

“沒關係的，只是房間亂了一點而已。”藤丸立香呢喃著說道，比起自我安撫更像說給愛德蒙去聽。

即使穿上了高跟鞋，她的身高還是比不上男人，所以為了能夠抵上他的唇，她蹬起了腳尖往前傾，透過指尖的觸摸去辨認嘴唇的位置，繼而盲目地將自己的嘴唇交上，如同他們曾經做過的無數次那樣。

“啾…嗯嗯…”和她相比總是較為冰冷的嘴唇像極了剛開封嘗到的第一口果涷，任誰都會被那種凝固了的柔軟感所俘虜，情不自禁地吸吮起來，好像能從中品味到涼爽的甘液一樣。

討厭…腳尖很痺…

支撐著自己的雙腿微顫，後腰被恰好地扶住，維持著她這個搖搖欲墜的姿態。

這下子換成了藤丸立香的嘴唇被吸吮，滑嫩的舌頭互相交替著摩擦，更多吞嚥不下的唾液被醞釀出來，頸項上用作裝飾而綁成蝴蝶結的絲帶被拉鬆，滑過她光裸的肩頭後飄然落地，成為了其他衣衫跟著落地的預告。

“嗯…呼…”舌頭的側面掠過他的犬齒是常有的事，但接下來他必定會防止咬傷她而微微張嘴讓少女徹離歇息，這份憐愛使她心跳加速，更加雀躍地回應他。

像本應結合在一起的共生蔓藤般抵死糾纏，與彼此濕潤專注的目光一樣緊緊膠著，切換不同的角度集中在舌頭上去感受對方的存在，陰暗的環境退去了藤丸立香的羞澀，她盡情地喘息著熱氣，喜悅地吞下對方的津液，發出堪比交合時下流美味的聲音，“咕…呼…嗄啊…”

褲頭被胡亂摸索著解開，勃然的性器握在少女柔軟的手中套索，而與小禮裙成套的緞面手套在揉住雁首的一刻染上熱液，底下屬於皮膚的肉色在漸變得透明的面料上浮現，在視覺上比起全裸更能吸引他人的注目。

啊…根本不需要自己去刻意挑釁，這裡已經一跳一動的進入了狀態…

以為在漆黑中愛德蒙會看不清自己，少女後退將背部貼著牆壁，直勾勾地張開佈有水霧的雙眼盯著他看，渴望的意圖完全表露無遺。鬆開性器的一刻手套上的觸感黏滑滑的，她意義不明地一笑後，雙手遲緩地提起了下身輕飄飄的裙擺，露出底下白晳修細的雙腿，“已經可以的了…岩窟王…”

在兩人雙方都站立著的姿勢下，佈滿淫滑濕液的性器抵進了她柔嫩的大腿內側，調整著位置嘗試讓傘形的前端可以成功蹭進腿間私處。

感受到圓滑的雁首正觸及濕潤小巧的肉瓣，男人緩慢地使力對準中間的位置挺入。不知道是不是因為二人都太心急的關係，雖然穴口很乖巧地將雁首吞了進去，可惜一旦想要將外露著的莖身也一拼插入時，卻受到生澀肉壁的抵抗，彷彿是在怒訢著他尚未把前戲充分做完，便急著把性器插入的魯莽舉動，所以拒絕著他的深入。

“呼...”意識到自己也實在過於著急，愛德蒙低頭將臉埋入少女的橘髮間，聲音聽起來難受且悶悶的，“我太心急了...”仔細一想，他根本是直接把中間必要做的細節都忽略過去直奔正戲，也難怪會落得這種不上不下的困境。

藤丸立香伸手安撫性地拍了拍他的肩，慶幸著他此時看不見她臉上難為情的羞紅，“我...我也是一樣...太心急了...這麼快便叫你進來...”

說罷她嗚咽了一聲，只見男人開始用嘴唇吻吮起她的耳朵，“不...不可以留下痕跡啊...”驚慌地提醒著他這一點，愛德蒙沒有回應，但是他停下嘴上的動作，臉上的表情變得陰沉起來。

不想令愛德蒙繼續難受，藤丸立香擅自沉下身體，讓性器強硬地拓開肉襞深入，“嗚…疼…”結果一叫痛起來，便立刻被按住了。

“傻瓜…你在做什麼？為什麼如此地著急？”不自不覺被自己壓於胸前的少女正氣喘著對著他揚起了迷惘思索的表情，“因為…我很害怕…”

“明明已經很久沒有見面，應該是很心急如焚才對，為什麼實際上的感覺…卻是不久前和你見面過一樣？”雖然感覺是一種飄渺的無形之物，但事實上卻是處處影響藤丸立香對於眼前人的觀感，害怕起自己不是想像中那般依賴在乎著他，害怕起自己其實是一個品性輕浮的人，害怕起自己所懷抱著的只是膚淺的好感，並不是她想著的…特別的感情。

因為我們真的在不久前見面過…雖然是在她沒有必要想起的惡夢裡。

用語言來向她解釋不是愛德蒙的本意，也無意讓御主知道惡夢的事情，因此男人僅是輕哼了一聲如此回應道，“傻瓜…我的Master真是一個傻瓜…會為這種鎖事而苦惱，真有你的風格。”

“呣…總感覺你一副知道內情的樣子…”不滿地嘀咕著欲意追問，藤丸立香伸手揪住了愛德蒙胸前的衣衫，結果這個舉動反而使鬆脫的晚禮服緩慢地往下滑，本來是無肩設計的禮裙一下子變成一團鬆散的漂亮布料勉強套在少女身上，掩不住的露出了小巧玲瓏的胸部。

“呵…偷懶沒有穿內衣呢。”縱然從她的禮服設計可以看出她沒有穿胸衣，但裙子往下垂落露出胸部的畫面始終是引人下腹一緊。

一半是想把話題移開，一半是自己真的有這個意思，細長的手指玷住了粉艷的一邊乳尖揉捏著，令原本滑嫩如軟糖的一點迅速發硬。

“呼...”藤丸立香咬著嘴唇微顫著，低頭看著自己乳尖被玩弄時的表情顯然十分有感覺，見她漸漸習慣了這種撫弄，男人改為輕握她飽滿的胸乳開始整個按摩，白嫩的綿乳像厚厚地塗上了一層純白滑膩奶油的蛋糕一樣，在手部溫和的揉弄下柔軟地展示出各種煽情的形狀，配合著因體溫升高而沁出的薄汗，一種香噴噴的惑人氣息在空氣中散發著，撩撥著此刻完全鬆懈下來的意識。

在這一聲聲的喘息間，絞住半進半出的性器不放的黏膜肉壁都一致地放鬆下來，最初由於急性子而感覺生澀的觸感亦開始一點點地變得濕潤，不再是過份著急的繃緊，而是溫吞懶慵的纏吮。

沒有停下手上愛撫胸部的動作，愛德蒙將另一手探入華美的禮裙下，摸著光滑的大腿來到彼此相連著的交合處，觸及被性器大大撐開的肉瓣前端，在粉滑的肉褶間很快找到鼓起的肉芽，男人針對著這一點使壞地按壓，懷中的少女立刻失控地抽搐著身體，吟出了依依啊啊的聲音，“不行…摸那裡的話…是禁止的…啊…”

雖然嘴上是這樣說，但手上愈是無情地玩弄，她的表情愈是羞澀可愛，連頭髮別上的精緻頭飾滑下也無暇顧及，最後在忍耐的界線被突破的瞬間，藤丸立香緊閉雙眼把臉別過去，虛弱地低吟了兩聲，隨即在他的手指下不情不願地泄身。

經過一次絕頂後，小腹底下含著性器的膣內也愈來愈黏糊滑軟，收起了進去時張牙舞爪的防守態度，軟肉內壁學會了一收一放地擠壓，不再為性器帶來疼痛感，反倒是一種被寵愛著的軟綿綿的緊實感…

咕啾…滋…

不由自主地將之前未能進去的部分一口氣抵入，直接頂到肉感沉實的宮口盡處，“嗯呼…嗚…”久違的…小穴頓時變得緊緊的感覺還未能夠立刻適應，出於對痛楚或者麻痹感一樣的處理手法，藤丸立香下意識選擇了咬牙忍耐，緊閉的眼簾下似有淚光掠過，都弄不清她到底是討厭還是喜歡這份感覺。

見到少女忍耐的模樣，蒼白的男人若有所思，然後他選擇抬起了藤丸立香的身體後退，讓雙腳輕微離地的她可以順利地用雙腿夾住他的腰，“還…還要繼續嗎？”問出口的一刻才發現自己問了一個傻問題，她馬上滿臉通紅地將臉埋於他的頸窩，彷彿那是一個能讓她躲避所有不如意事的避風港。

“嗄…這是當然的事吧…Master。”

意識到一直站立著會累壞了她，愛德蒙抱著她準備轉移到床上，短短的幾步路程響起了硬物碎片接二連三被踩碎的脆聲，他無視了這副淒慘的狀況把她置於床上，在少女背部抵上床鋪的一刻動腰研磨著敏感的宮口，繞著純潔緊閉的入口來回打轉摩擦，惹起肉襞間興奮的痙攣，以及她明顯帶有歡愉的喘息。

是騙人的吧…剛才那一下…她又去了…

“討厭…不…啊…”聽到高跟鞋掉在地上的聲音，在迅速切換位置後帶來的暈眩感仍未退去，明明很討厭這麽羞恥的感覺，可是腰肢卻自己扭動起來迎合他的攪弄，腔內緊緊吸附著莖身每一寸，巴不得把裡面的每一滴都吮乾淨。

滋…啾嚕…

當御主的濕液豐沛起來時，能從肉體的親密接觸上感受到魔力的流動，同時也能夠聽得到什麼是性器擊搗進去的聲音，什麼是膣道吮住不放的聲音。

忍耐的表情早已瓦解，只剩下一個露出真實面貌的少女，欣賞著藤丸立香雙眉輕皺、眼泛淚光、大口大口地喘息著的姿態，愛德蒙在目睹她真貌的一刻沒有半點的猶疑，立刻低頭再度與她唇齒相依，“咕…呼嗯…啾…”

打碎鏡子，意味著有一種不想直視自己的潛意識存在。

再一次響應共犯者的呼喚來到她身邊，或許是意識處於混淆狀況的關係，男人在直視等身鏡子前的自己後，莫名地產生了憤怒的情緒，最後在回過神來的時候，自己已經把鏡子打破，留下一地狼藉和永遠不會得到回應的問題。

你是誰？

“啊…嗯哈…”跟嘴巴的激烈交纏相反，下身重複著深入而極慢地進出，每次用這樣的幅度去抽插時，被他所擁抱著的嬌小身體都會顫慄顫抖，而熟稔地纏擁著性器的膣道彷彿要融化般刺激著蕩漾的神經，親暱地渴求著更多更多的黏膜接觸。

喜歡著藤丸立香高潮時欲罷不能的表情，以及活力地收縮的小穴，愛德蒙誓要將不快的事情完全忘掉，投入到這場緊密相連著的關係之中。

彼此沒有說出口卻富有默契地交合著的十指，彷彿感受到他的糾結而欲言又止地張開的嘴巴，看著她種種已經跟自己一心共體的表現，男人情不自禁地感嘆著，明明現在的她正在快感中掙扎，怎麼還有餘裕去關心他的情緒呢？

壞心眼下，便無間段地對她柔軟的包覆進行起貪婪的索求，一次次地頂開她蠕動著的嬌嫩肉壁，對準蠢蠢欲動的宮口進攻，已經無法對少女高潮了多少次進行估算，只因自己也在這快感的熱潮裡拉著她的手一起掙扎。

愛德蒙眸中破碎的金光在黑暗中晃蕩，藤丸立香盡力地包容著眼前看上去寂寞極了的男人，撒嬌般將顫抖著的纖細身體磨蹭過去，緊緊抱住了他。沒有關係的…並沒有什麼大不了…儘管想如此地安撫他，但噏張的嘴唇只能吐出輕吟，令她討厭起被快感所驅使變得輕浮的自己。

在這互相擁抱著的交合的最後，剎那間的白光在眼前閃爍，一種無比溫暖充實的感覺盈滿了體內，一下子奪取了藤丸立香剩下的體力，叫她只能無力地痙攣著全身，軟綿綿地躺在愛德蒙的身下歇息。

雖然看也不用看，身上精緻的禮裙應該已經變得不能穿了，但是實在…太舒服了…

“沒…關係的…”瘦弱的手腕抬起來，手指撫上了男人的眼角，愛德蒙以輕得近乎聽不到的聲音回應了一句我知道後，翻身抱住她的後背示意著她盡快入眠。

面向房門的方向，退下身上所有衣裝的藤丸立香握住他的手指把玩著，細看著上面佈有的各種傷疤，本想著她會一直專注在自己的手上直到睡著為止，但她卻輕描淡寫地道出了一句話，“地上的鏡子碎片…很漂亮。”

這是發自內心所說的真話，散落一地加上被愛德蒙踩碎的鏡子碎片正閃爍著可以媲美鑽石經過切割後的光彩，感覺像凝視著無意間形成的星空與銀河，藤丸立香如同世上第一名發現這個珍寶的探險者一樣，為此感到萬分雀躍。

“如此破破爛爛並不完整的碎片，你居然會覺得漂亮。”愛德蒙睨過一眼地上的鏡子碎片，嗤笑著回應。

“就是因為它四散一地，撞出無數的棱角，所以才能被窗外的月光照出閃亮的光芒，變得如此閃爍，我喜歡這樣巧合而成的美麗之物。”說罷，少女曲身親吻起他的手指，因為一切的舉動都是他的懷裡進行，看不見她正面的男人僅能認知到那種流連於皮膚上的微小溫暖。

他的小小糾結到底是不是被御主看穿了，這已經不重要了。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 真的不懂寫H，瘋狂抓頭，翻出一篇文檔填填坑，繼續寫遊戲劇本，咕咕咕咕咕。


End file.
